(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to false eyelashes and, more particularly, to branched eyelash extensions that are branched by being attached with one another in a vertically-stacked manner or in a side-by-side manner.
(2) Description of Related Art
Beauty products have long been known in the art. Users, women in particular, have sought a variety of beauty products to enhance their aesthetic appearance. For example, blush is often used to add color to a woman's cheeks. As another example, lipstick is traditionally used to add a variety of colors and features to a user's lips. To enhance the appearance of a user's eyelashes, the user often applies mascara. Mascara is applied to the user's eyelashes to both thicken and bring color to the eyelashes.
As an alternative to mascara, a user can apply adhesive-backed false eyelashes. The adhesive-backed false eyelashes typically consist of a tape-like material with a plurality of eyelashes affixed thereto. The tape-like material can be applied to the user's eyelid to add the appearance of thick and full eyelashes.
A problem with adhesive-backed false eyelashes is that they typically do not look natural and because of their bulk, cannot be worn comfortably for extended periods of time.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for eyelash extensions that look natural and that can be worn comfortably for extended periods of time. Further traditional eyelash extensions are provided as single eyelashes. Although single eyelash extensions are viable, it may be desirable in some aspects to provide fuller eyelashes. Thus, a continuing need exists for eyelash extensions that provided added fullness.